Glow
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Karena aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi untuk selamanya. :: Rin ჯ Len :: 'Aku tak mencintaimu.'


disclaimer: Vocaloid © YAMAHA

a/n: didedikasikan untuk **kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi. **Maaf _dark_ -_- nanti buat lagi pas ulang tahunnya haha. berdasarkan lagu Frau, judul lagunya sama. Dan tolong ajari saya buat angst orz

* * *

Kau tahu, aku tak akan bisa mengingat senyum dinginmu lagi untuk selamanya.

* * *

Glow

―

"Peluk aku."

Aku mengucapkan sebuah permintaan di bawah guyuran hujan yang menyapu bersih darah dari tubuhku. Dia menunduk, menatapku, menusukku dengan tatapan dingin itu. Biasanya tatapan seperti itu membuatku takut. Tapi ini berbeda. Dia adalah orang yang kucintai; tak mungkin aku bisa merasa takut jika aku mendapatkan suatu tatapan berharga darinya.

"Mengapa aku harus memelukmu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mendengar nada bicaranya. Dingin. Tajam. Membekas di hati. Masih sama seperti biasanya. "Karena kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi setelah ini. Selamanya," jawabku jujur. Ya. Berkat peluru yang sudah bersarang di perutku, sekarang aku merasa kalau aku sedang berjalan di jembatan yang menghubungkan kehidupan dan kematian, menanti malaikat datang menyambutku dengan senyum lebar tanpa sabit yang biasa tergenggam di tangan sang malaikat.

Selimut tak akan menggangguku. Bunga tak akan bangun. Satu hati tak akan hancur berkeping-keping karena kematianku. Keberadaanku di dunia bagaikan semut. Begitu kecil, tak berharga sama sekali. Dan itulah mengapa aku memintanya untuk memelukku. Agar aku merasa bahwa diriku itu berharga.

Kemudian dia memelukku, lengannya yang kokoh melingkar di pinggulku. Aku membalas pelukannya, menekan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, dan menyandarkan daguku di atas bahunya. Aku menghela napas lega; tak terdengar suara protes darinya.

"Maaf membuat bajumu menjadi kotor dengan noda darah," kataku. Mataku terasa berat saat ini.

"Tak apa," balasnya, mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi untuk selamanya." Dan dia benar. Sedikit lagi waktu yang diberikan Tuhan, dan aku pun menjadi mayat korban perampokan bersenjata. Aku tak pernah menginginkan cara kematian seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena, dengan keadaan berdarah seperti ini, aku dapat memeluknya lebih lama dari yang kuinginkan.

Aku terkekeh. "Yakin? Seingatku darah susah untuk dihilangkan, loh," aku mengingatkannya sambil melarikan jari-jariku di punggungnya.

"Ya, aku yakin," jawabnya singkat. Masih sama seperti biasanya.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat apa-apa kecuali tetesan-tetesan hujan yang menghujam daratan dan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang sekarang ini basah. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk merasakan betapa halusnya rambut pirang itu di jari-jariku. Halus bagaikan sutra; lembut bagaikan bulu kucing; licin bagaikan arena yang terbuat dari es. Rambut pirangnya bagaikan matahari yang terbit saat tengah malam.

Hmmm... aku menerka-nerka berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan Tuhan untuk mengirim salah satu malaikatnya untuk mencabut nyawaku, membuat tubuhku menjadi seonggok daging tak berharga. Mungkin tiga-empat menit. Mungkin kurang. Mungkin lebih.

"Cium aku."

Kata-kata itu tak sengaja terselip keluar dari ujung lidahku. Sayang sekali aku tak dapat membelalak dan terlonjak kaget seperti sebelumnya; tubuhku terlalu lemah. Aku merasakan ketegangannya. Pasti karena dua kata itu. Memang semua ini salahku.

"Mengapa aku harus menciummu?" tanyanya. Aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun dia memotongku duluan. "Biar kutebak. 'Karena kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi setelah ini. Selamanya.' Aku benar, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya, tebakanmu benar."

"Tolong, Rin, jangan pernah lagi memintaku dengan alasan seperti itu," pintanya. Dia melepas pelukannya dan memandangku dalam-dalam, masih dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

Aku tertawa lemah; darah mengambil kesempatan untuk keluar dari terowonganku. "Yeah, tentu saja. Karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku."

Wajahnya merengut. "Hentikan itu," perintahnya padaku. "Itu menyebalkan."

"Baiklah," kataku, memelintir rambutnya dengan jariku. "Tapi, aku sudah mengubah sedikit alasanku, loh."

Keheningan melingkupi kami berdua. Dia mendekatkan wajah untuk memberi ciuman singkat di bibirku.

"Puas?" tanyanya.

Ah, rambutnya seakan-akan bercahaya. Cahaya yang benar-benar membuatku merasa terbakar. Airmata―atau mungkin air hujan, entahlah―bertengger di ujung mataku. Mungkin ini efek lanjutan dari ciuman itu: rasa sakit bercampur rasa senang. Airmata menguar keluar dari mataku dengan deras, mengalir turun melalui pipiku, menetes jatuh ke tanganku. Mungkin aku akan menangis seperti ini sampai kematian menemukanku.

"Ya, aku puas―kau membuatku merasa berharga," kataku. Mataku setengah tertutup.

"Aku tak mencintaimu," katanya.

Aku mengulum senyum. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, kau tetap membuatku merasa berharga sekarang," kataku. "Lucu sekali. Kau tak pernah membagi cintamu untukku, tapi aku memintamu untuk menciumku, dan kau menuruti permintaanku. Ironis sekali."

"Melankolis sekali, Rin. Melankolis sekali," komentarnya.

"Ya, dan asal kau tahu saja, kau pernah membuatku terbakar dan merobek kulitku," kataku lagi.

Apakah ini perasaanku atau oksigen memang sudah enggan untuk memasuki paru-paruku?

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu, Rin. Jangan pakai kata-kata kiasan―aku benar-benar tak mengerti pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana," katanya. Tak ada lagi tatapan dingin yang menusuk; hanya sebuah rengutan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan.

"Hmmm... mungkin karena aku melihat cahaya yang membakarku itu," kataku lagi, mulai berbicara tak jelas.

"Rin, jelaskan apa maksudmu itu."

"Cahaya biru yang membakarku itu, bersinar indah di mataku, juga merobek habis kulitku."

"Miku? Apa kau membicarakan Miku?"

"Umm... _yeah_, aku memang membicarakannya. Dia memang cantik, sebanding denganmu," kataku. Secara perlahan-lahan, kelopak mataku menurun lagi. Tak ada waktu lagi. "Bisa peluk aku lagi?"

Dia menuruti permintaanku. Dia memelukku lagi sementara awan berhenti menumpahkan tangisnya, menyingkir dari langit agar matahari dapat menampakkan cahaya yang menjadi pencerahan bagiku. Indah; bersinar dan menari-nari di mataku. "Aku mencintaimu," bisikku kepadanya.

"Aku tak mencintaimu," balasnya lagi. Aku terkekeh mendengar kejujurannya. Dia memang berbeda.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh. Karena kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi setelah ini." Aku menutup mataku dan yang membuatku terkaget adalah cahaya itu masih ada, menyambutku. "Sampai jumpa," bisikku lagi. "Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

Sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir, aku yakin kalau aku mendengarnya menggumam sesuatu. "Semoga kau bahagia di surga, Rin. Aku menyayangimu."

Walaupun dia tak mencintaiku, dia menyayangiku sebagai sahabat, dan tentu saja aku mendengar kebenaran di suaranya. Dia menyayangiku. Aku senang dia tak mengatakan omong kosong dan berkata jujur kepadaku di hari terakhir aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia.

* * *

a/n: maaf kalo nggak jelas. Maaf juga bikin Rin mati /shot'd orzorzorz bagemanapun juga lirik-lirik lagu milik Frau itu menyayat hati banget ;A; bingung? Review :3


End file.
